RPlog:Caspar's Good Faith
Lobby - Imperial Embassy: Caspar Like a monument to Imperial might, a massive chamber is arrayed before you. Hundreds, maybe thousands of banners can be seen on the high, dark ceiling of the grand hall, each shining brightly, giving the ceiling the look of a clear night sky, patterned with innumerable stars. The circular room with a diameter of about 100 meters is illuminated by a soft light pouring down from many small booths scattered all along the wall, showing holopictures of countless heroes of the Imperial history. Numerous trees and potted plants are set up for display originating from a variety of Imperial worlds, each exotic and unique. Stormtroopers clad in pristine white armor dot the walls, standing in mute testimony to the Empire's strength. Various dignitaries and their aides move about. The large room hosts several info-terminals and a large double-door, guarded by two white-clad stormtroopers, leading to the corridor and the restricted area of the embassy. Vis-à-vis of this pair of stormtroopers, there stands another pair of these elite soldiers, guarding the corridor that leads upwards towards the landing pad. => Naten The Imperial Embassy may often carry the reputation of being a mighty structure, well controlled and patrolled by some of the Empire's finest. However, often it is more a show of force than an actual display of intent. Today is different. The Stormtroopers lining the walls are now staggered, watching the entrances and exits with their rifles charged to stun and ready for use. All civilian traffic to the landing pad above is restricted unless otherwise cleared by a man named Ebon Zyar, the ISB's Station Chief. At some point in the early hours of the morning, this man became the primary contact between the CDU and the Galactic Empire... when news arrived from Corellia that could rock the Galactic board for years, decades, perhaps even centuries to come. Rear Admiral Naten Bonrue is not pleased. Not pleased at all. All of a sudden, the galaxy has gone just a little bit crazy, and it's Naten's job to try to get things calmed down. No small order for a 50 year old man. Dressed in his uniform, the head of the Caspian Democratic Union's Naval Intelligence Office is approaching the dignified edifice of the Galactic Empire with a Praetor and a single element of Rangers in tow. The six person group is certainly nothing to sneeze at, but in comparison to the ranks of Stormtroopers lining the halls, they are tiny, indeed. When they arrive at the guarded door to the Imperial Embassy, the Admiral holds up his identity card. "I'm Admiral Naten Bonrue of the CDU. I have an urgent appointment with this Embassy. We are here as guests, and have news to share with your commander. Please let us pass." The older gentleman's voice is the soft gravel of the Janhovi, a people renowned for their down-to-earth personalities. It does carry a hint of the unyielding hardness of granite. This is a man who is comfortable with command, and not unused to difficult situations. "One moment, Admiral." The sterile voice of a Stormtrooper wearing a red sash comes from his faceless helmet, and there are a few moments of silence, as the Stormtrooper undoubtedly communicates with whoever is in charge of the Embassy within the secrecy of his internal comlink. After a few moments, the Stormtrooper turns toward Admiral Bonrue again, and speaks with his own level of in-grown authority. "This Embassy is currently under the control of the Imperial Security Bureau's Station Chief, Ebon Zyar. Commander Zyar has agreed to see you. Come this way." The Stormtrooper motions for three others to join him as they turn and permit the Admiral and his entourage to enter the secure corridor of the Embassy. Security inside the secure wing is just as intimidating as it is in the publicly accessible lobby, with Stormtroopers and CompForce patrolling the brightly lit corridor with weapons ready. Commander Zyar stands outside a doorway that leads into the COMPNOR control center, his hands clasped behind his back and an expression on his middle-aged face that tells of his own anger at the situation. Dressed in the ISB's Imperial Whites, he seems to fit in with the abundance of white armor that patrols the corridor. Striding forward, the Commander moves to meet Admiral Bonrue. "Admiral. I am Commander Zyar, acting in Ambassador Dareus's stead." His voice is clipped and unforgiving. You enter the corridor. ---- Corridor - Imperial Embassy (Caspar) Vaulted ceilings cap this wide hall in the restricted area of the embassy as footfalls can be heard cresting atop the cool white marble. Various unmarked doors of a stark black lead elsewhere as Stormtroopers watch in silence behind dark visors. Here there are no windows, no skylights, and no fauna to speak of. Here there is only the cold, crisp efficiency of Imperial might. Walls built of what looks to be Algorian Quartz sparkle ever so slightly as recessed lights turn the stretched chamber into a veritable sun, burning with white-hot intensity. One unaccustomed to the harsh lighting might wince at its strength. Apart from a low table with several also low chairs around it, the hall is an empty, undecorated, brightly illuminated room. ---- Naten arrives from the lobby. Naten has arrived. ---- Naten A dark-skinned Janhovi Sarian stands before you, dark green eyes off-setting his deep caramel skin. At about six feet tall, the man appears to be in his late 50's, his bald head displaying a spattering of light cream-colored Sar Spots that trail down the side of his face and neck. A trio of blue lines vector from between his eyebrows over his left eye and down to his temple. The man quietly looks about, taking in his surroundings with a calm and analytical air. The Sarian's uniform is comprised of the black pants and turtleneck of a Caspian Navy Officer. Over the turtleneck is a short, midnight blue duty jacket that is fastened diagonally across his chest. On the left breast is a name plate identifying the man as "N. Bonrue." On his right shoulder is the CDU Vector Apex, while his left shoulder is bare. On his neck is the rank insignia of an Admiral, with a silver braid encircling his left shoulder. Black boots are worn on his feet, and he holds himself with a dignified air. => Blast Vest Bowing his head in greeting, the Sarian's dark blue uniform stands in marked contrast to all the white surrounding him. His companions are dressed in the green and black versions of the same uniform that marks them as ground forces. "Commander Zyar. I'm sorry that our meeting has to be under such circumstances. I hope that what is shared here today can avert what appears to be an escalating situation." The Janhovi's silvery-green eyes meet the Commander's, and the Admiral clasps his own hands behind his back. Around him, the Rangers and accompanying Praetor, all humans or Sarians, have arrayed themselves in positions to surround the Admiral on his side, but leave open the space around the Commander, silently acknowledging that this is Imperial territory, and they are just doing their assigned jobs. "You share my sentiments, Admiral," replies Zyar, his gaze solid and unmoving. "Have you been appraised of the full developments at Corellia?" "Only parts of it. Perhaps you could enlighten me on what the Empire's view of the situation is, Commander Zyar?" The older man's soft voice still carries across the intervening space, and he waits patiently for the Imperial officer to appraise him of the Empire's stance on the suddenly outlandish reports that are slowly filtering in from the Corellian system. Commander Zyar nods his head once. "As you are surely aware, Corellia has been locked down by our forces for over a week. Elements of COMPNOR's ISB branch became aware of links between CorSec and a criminal organization known as 'Maffi'." With his clipped and tense words, the ISB Chief is at least giving Naten the honor of knowing a bit more information than may have leaked to official sources. "Governor Laran was among those implicated in the corruption scandal, and formal charges have been filed against her. COMPNOR officials have been investigating and arresting anyone involved with the corruption on Corellia in the interest of maintaining peace and security in Imperial space. Ambassador Dareus and Ambassador Quinn, however, were detained for questioning just over twenty-four hours ago in links with this scandal. I have been told that every diplomatic formality was provided to them in the interest of maintaining and respecting their diplomatic immunity. However, Admiral, they were on Imperial soil... at a bar in Coronet City's Bottom End." Here, the ISB Commander narrows his eyes somewhat, and his tone of voice takes on a harsher demeanor. "These Ambassadors were released from their holding place aboard the HIMS Inquisitor. They were released without pardon from the Emperor, and this is not only an act of sedition against the Empire, but an act of war on the behalf of the escaped, and whoever conspired to set them loose." Admiral Bonrue quietly takes in all this information, nodding occasionally at salient points. "I can not speak as to the various activities of Ambassadors Dareus or Quinn. Nor do I know how they managed to secure release from the Inquisitor. I am completely at a loss as to how Ambassador Quinn could possibly have links to Maffi, as she was just sent to the Embassy on Corellia not more than a week ago." The man frowns slightly as he considers the implications. Pausing for a moment, the Janhovi clears his voice as he plays the first card in this delicate game of galactic balance that they two beings must now play. "I do have information on Maffi, itself, including its leadership and various ties to the Corporate Sector Authority. As well, we have managed to discover who is behind the rebellion currently occurring on Corellia. Until I can tell you for certain the dispositions of both of our Ambassadors, will giving you access to this information at least serve as a 'good faith' motion on the part of the CDU?" The general air of danger that had begun to emanate from Commander Zyar begins to dissipate when Natan begins offering information about Maffi and the rebellion on Corellia. His eyes flash with something akin to appreciation, as if the power given to him in this moment was motivation to loosen the noose. He nods his head slowly. "It would indeed, Admiral. The Nonagression treaty between our two governments was an impressive step toward Galactic Peace. This 'good faith' motion of yours would not only secure CDU's motives to support the Empire, but it would also clearly negotiate that, for now, CDU does not stand behind the treasonous actions of our Ambassadors and their conspirators." The Commander does, though, raise a hand to give Natan a warning gesture. "Both of our governments have citizens represented in this debacle. In the end, they may both be convicted of class one infractions against the Galactic Empire. I and my government are willing to deal with Ambassador Dareus in the most severe and appropriate punishments should he not be proven innocent of these crimes." The Admiral and NIO chief nods his own head. "The Caspian Democratic Union is also quite harsh with law-breakers, Commander. The Rule of Law is the stone that keeps a society strong and prevents chaos from breaking loose like the wind-storms of Mergansar." Naten gestures at the Praetor accompanying him, and the hardened and code-locked case the man is carrying. "I have brought full briefing materials for your review. Unfortunately, we've had to erase some of the names in the documents to protect our agents, as I'm sure you understand." Nodding towards the conference room, the Sarian continues, "I can give you a short personal briefing to make things clearer, if you would like." Commander Zyar motions toward the conference room. "Of course." He turns toward the four Stormtroopers nearby. "Back to your posts." He turns then and leads the way into the conference room, where he's joined by a pair of fellow ISB operatives. The room itself has multiple Stormtroopers posted around the area, a standard procedure during such a high-security situation. You head into the Conference Chamber after passing the two Stormtroopers at guard next to the doors. ---- Conference Chamber - Imperial Embassy (Caspar) A large, white conference table is standing in the back of the conference room, about 10 meters from the entrance. On the right and the left side of the entrance door, there are two information terminals with direct access to the Imperial database, ready to be used if one can provide the correct identification. Between the two terminals a thick, soft carpet lies on the floor, the Imperial Nova weaved into it. Vaulted cathedral ceilings give a touch of the ancient here as the gray stone walls tower about the occupants. The hard, chiseled floor underfoot is as unforgiving as the pacts made here. ---- Naten enters from the corridor. Naten has arrived. As the Caspian contingent enters the room, the Praetor hands his case over to Admiral Bonrue. Placing it on the table, the man opens it up to reveal several data-cylinders and some flimsies. He stands back a moment to let one of the Stormtroopers examine the case for any 'surprises,' then returns to it. "In here are hard-copy print-outs of the best visuals we can offer on relevant personnel, as well as documents related to what we've discovered. I'm sure your own intelligence services are aware of some of what I'm going to tell you, but the short version is this." Shifting a few flimsies aside, Naten continues, "Maffi is currently controlled by a Twi'lek named Tyy'sun Eson." The Janhovi holds up a picture of a red skinned being with tattooed lekku, before sliding it across the table to Commander Zyar. "You are correct, Maffi has deep roots in Corellia, including CorSec. But what might surprise you is the knowledge the Maffi is playing both sides of the Resistance." Another flimsy is held up, this one an image of the CSAV Litigator. The time stamp marks it as taken quite recently. "Analysis of the stars in the background can confirm that this ship, a Victory II named the Litigator, was in Corellian space recently. Our sources inform us that she is the flagship of the Resistance, captained by a man named Gren Delede. She is registered as a Corporate Sector Authority vessel. Both Delede and Eson are fairly high ranking citizens of the CSA. Their personal information is enclosed." Turning the case towards the ISB Commander, Bonrue clasps his hands behind his back and waits patiently for questions. After one of the Stormtroopers has gone over the case with a scanner, he steps away and nods his helmeted head toward the ISB Commander. Zyar's eyelids squint as he focuses on the information being presented by Admiral Bonrue. "I will need to relay this information immediately to the Director who is overseeing this operation," he says, raising his eyebrows. "Your 'good faith' is noted, Admiral. Is there anything that you wish to ask us in return?" "Only that the Empire remembers that the CDU is only interested in maintaining peace between our two states. We have no interest in your internal politics." The Janhovi, gestures around him. While surrounded by the construction of the Imperial Embassy, it is obvious he is taking in the whole of the planet in his gesture. "We like our little back-water system. We only hope that you see the advantage in keeping us here as a lawful buffer against the Hutts and the... interesting activities taking place in the CSA." Bonrue wraps up his little speech and waits for the ISB Commander's response. Closing the case and taking it from the table, Commander Zyar hangs it by his side and allows for the slightest of smiles to spread across his face. "I will be sure to pass your sentiments along to my superiors. You pass along this message to yours." The smile is wiped from his face, and a cold, threatening gaze comes into his eyes. "Should it be found that CDU is harboring war criminals, that as well will be an act of war. I urge you to expend every last resource you have on scouring your territories for the Ambassadors and anyone else implicit with their escape. You do not want to incur the repercussions of harboring war criminals, Admiral Bonrue." He turns toward the Stormtrooper nearest him and makes a swift motion toward the door. "We are finished here. Escort the Admiral and his entourage out of the Embassy." The Sarian bows his head politely, and the CDU personnel gather together and leave the Imperial Embassy. A dangerous path is being trod, and hopefully some ground work has been laid for the return to 'normalizing of relationships,' as the diplomats so tactfully put it.